1. Field of the Invention
The invention is concerned with a diverter valve for sanitary fittings and, more particularly, to a diverter valve which includes a chamber into which the water supply passages communicate with the various outlets, and are selectively opened and closed by a shiftable actuating means which directs the water to the various outlets without discharge resistance.
2. Description of Prior Art
Typical tub-filling and shower valve assemblies are equipped with aerator jets. These throttle the water throughput to such an extent that a damming-up occurs, and this effects easy operation of the diverter valve. The rate of throughput in this connection is approximately 35 liters per minute with a water pressure of 5 bar.